Sai Ino love
by inoyamanaka101
Summary: Ino is broken hearted still after Shikamaru left her it has been 5 months since the break up she still loved him but her boyfriend stealing Cousin stole Shika from her. there is possibly a death or two... rated m for some scenes


Chapter 1

And Sai and Ino meet

It has been 5 months since Shikamaru broke up with Ino. Ino still hasn't gotten over Shikamaru being with her Cousin Chihiro. They got married a month after Shikamaru and Ino broke up. One day Ino got called to Lady Tsunade's office. When Ino got there she saw someone else in the office, this was a Ninja she has never seen before. He was really skinny, had short black hair, and clothes she never seen before on a man. "Nice of you to join us Ino. This is Sai he is new to the village he would like to join the village. I would like you to show him around the village… if you are ready to do so…." Lady Tsunade said. "Sure it will get my mind off of things… it's nice to meet you I'm Ino. I will be your guide around the village, if you need anything feel free to come find me and I would be happy to help you. Ino said smiling. The two of them left Lady Tsunade's office and started the tour with the flower shop. " so this is my families flower shop I work here with my parents and occasionally my friend Sakura will come help me and the family out. I will bring you to meet her and my Teammates." They continue the tour around the Village and they come to Ichiroku Ramen stand. "Hey Ino." A Familiar voice called out to her. It was Shikamaru. "Oh hey Shikamaru… this is Sai he is new to the village I'm showing him around the village…. How are you and Chihiro doing?" Ino said feeling really uncomfortable. "We are doing well she's at home right now though I just came out for a walk. How are thing going with you and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked curious. "We aren't together anymore… I broke up with him….. I had it with his cheating on me so I finally left him. Well we have to go we still have places to go." Ino said. "Well it was nice to meet you Sai see you around by Ino." Shikamaru said hugging Ino then shaking Sai's hand. "Things were seeming weird between you two… what happened?" Sai asked while they were walking away. "I just got over a relationship with him about a month ago….. I still like him a little bit that and he is my team-mate…. And the father of two of my children…." Ino said remembering good times with Shikamaru. "Oh…. I'm sorry about asking you…. If I had of known it bothered you I wouldn't have asked….. Sorry…." Sai said feeling terrible with the question he asked Ino. "It's fine…. I'm just going to try and forget about it right now…. Right now I have a job I have to do, and that is getting you to Ichiroku so you can meet the rest of them…." Ino said trying to smile.

They head to Ichiroku and when they get there they see Naruto, Sakura Chouji ... And Sasuke. "Alright so we are here so I will introduce you to the rest of the gang." Ino said trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. "Alright I'm ready to meet them." Sai said. They walked toward the others when they got there Sasuke automatically turned away from Ino and Sai. "Guys this is Sai he is new to the village, Lady Tsunade has asked me to show him around the village so could you give him a warm welcome…. You to Sasuke… I know that's you…." Ino said introducing Sai. Everyone including Sasuke introduced themselves. Naruto being his normal self-ate 10 bowls of Ramen and was being selfish and didn't pay for Ino of Sai's bowl of Ramen so Ino paid for it. Sai and the other's talked for a while Sasuke left because it was weird for Ino and Sasuke to be in the same room. Ino still loved Sasuke and it pained her to be near Sasuke Since she broke up with him because of his Cheating she has not been able to see him. "Ino are you ok?" Sai asked started to worry about her. "What? Yeah I'm fine…. Just thinking that's all…." Ino said lying. "She isn't fine. Sasuke was her boyfriend for the longest time…. But he broke her heart by cheating on her with someone else…. They had two children together." Naruto said. "Yes he was my Boyfriend but that was the past I left him end of story can we talk about something else please? Sorry for being a bitch but I don't like talking about the subject…." Ino said getting irritated. "Sorry Ino…." Naruto said. Sakura was holding Ino so she wouldn't start crying thinking about Sasuke. They all left the stand and it was just Ino and Sai… "Come on I have one more place I would like to show you before we part for the day." Ino said not sure of what she felt for Sai. Ino was about to show Sai her house. She didn't realize that she was starting to get feelings for him. When they arrived to Ino's house she led him to her room with the lights off. She then turned on her light and led Sai to her bed. "So this is my room and my house…. I wanted to show you my house before you decide not to come back to the village…." Before she could finish her sentence Sai kissed her. With Ino blushing and not sure what had just happened. Ino got on her bed followed by Sai. "Does this mean that we are together as a couple?" Ino asked not sure herself what just happened with Sai. "Do you want to be with me?" Sai asked her. "Ummm yes I do…. I really like you… we are in my room laying on my bed talking I would call this a-"Sai kissed her again before she could finish her sentence. "Good cause I DON'T want to lose you…. I plan on staying with you for a while now… I want to have children with you… if you want…." Sai said trying to explain to Ino. "I wasn't planning on leaving you anyway… I really love you… a lot…" After a while Sai had to leave because Ino's mom and dad was coming home soon and they wouldn't approve of Ino having a male in her room and her cuddling with her. "You have to leave…. My parents are going to be here shortly…. And I don't need you or me getting in trouble… My dad doesn't really approve of me having a male in my room…" "Ok I will I see you tomorrow?" Sai said kissing Ino on the forehead. "You bet you will…. I got to check in with Lady Tsunade anyway and let her know if you are staying… and I am hoping you are…." Ino said letting him kiss her. "Yes I am staying I don't want to leave my Beautiful girlfriend alone in this village…." Sai said hugging his girlfriend. "Ok… well I don't need you getting your ass kicked by my father so I will lead you to the door…." Ino said worrying about her boyfriend and her dad kicking his ass. "Ok that would be a good idea I don't want my ass kicked…. When am I going to meet you parents?" Sai asked. "Not now but shortly you will be able to meet my children. Eisuke and Jade." Ino said leading Sai to the front door.

When they got there Ino started opening the door but before she got her hand on the door handle Sai kissed her again. They finally pulled apart and Sai was on his way to the Apartment Lady Tsunade bought for him. Somehow Lady Tsunade knew Ino and Sai would end up being together. Lady Tsunade smiled at the thought of Ino and Sai being together. When Ino woke up in the morning she was smiling. She headed downstairs for breakfast smiling to herself. "What are you smiling at my little flower?" Ino's dad asked her. "Nothing dad just thinking of what I'm going to do today…. I am thinking about going to bring the kids to see their dad and the twins… I don't know yet. Did you know that we had a new person in the village?" Ino asked her dad and mom. "No I didn't… why little Flower?" Her mom asked her, "Because Lady Tsunade called me to her office to show him around yesterday and I have to report back to her today at some point…. I am meeting up with him today so I can show him some more of the village… and show him the flower shop and maybe if you guys are there introduce you guys…." Ino said. "What's his name sweetie? You seem really interested in this mysterious guy." Ino's mom asked thinking she knew why Ino was really happy today. Ino hasn't been this happy since before Chihiro stole Shikamaru back. "Oh his name is Sai. He is really nice. We are just friends." Ino said lying to her mom and dad at the moment. "Ino is there something you aren't telling us?" Her mom asked. "Ummm yes…. I'm dating him….. He treats me better than Sasuke did…. And even better than Shikamaru treated me… yes dad I said it…. I thought of Shika as a brother… but guys pushed me to marry him so I did… I wasn't happy with him…." Ino said trying to hold back tear. Sai just took ahold of Ino right then and held her close. "You're going to treat her right, right?" Ino's dad asked Sai. "Yes Sir I will I love your daughter I don't want her to get hurt…" Sai said assuring Ino's dad. Ino and Sai left her parent's house to go see Lady Tsunade so Ino can report back to her. Once they got there Ino knocked on the door and Sizune Lady Tsunade's assistant answered the door to let them in. Once they entered the room Tsunade listened as Ino reported back. "I really like it here the villagers here are really nice and Ino here was a good tour guide… she even showed me here families flower shop." Sai explained to Tsunade. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Tsunade asked the two of them. "Ummm yes… I'm dating him… we got together last night." Ino said to Tsunade. "Why are you telling me? I don't care it's his and your life… and Ino you're a really pretty girl I thought you were with the Nara boy?" Tsunade asked. "I was… but we broke up 5 months ago things weren't working out between us…" Ino explained. "Oh that's a shame… well anyway you guys have to go I have A LOT of work to do." Tsunade said pushing Sai and Ino out the door. "Is she always like this?" Sai asked confused. "Yeah she is." Ino explained. "Oh" Sai said grabbing Ino by the waist and kissing her. Ino was surprised but let him do it anyway. As they walked away holding each other Ino grabbed Sai's hand and, Sai walked Ino home to her house where he stayed with her for the night.

When Ino woke up she found Sai in her bed with her in his arms. She smiled but didn't want to move from his arms so instead she kissed him and stayed there for a while until he woke up. When he woke up he kissed her and they lied there for a while. "I didn't mean to fall to sleep at your house… if yo-"He was interrupted by a kiss from Ino. "What was that for?" Sai asked confused. "It was to show how much I love you silly." Ino said to Sai. "Oh well in that case then…" Sai said kissing Ino on the lips suddenly using some tongue. Ino was surprised but let him she kissed him back and laid down next to him and cuddled with him. "what are you going to do today?" Sai asked Ino. "I was just going to stay home and not really do anything today." Ino explained. "Oh ok… so you won't mind at all if I stay for the day and possibly the night with you and love you for the rest of my life" Sai said to Ino. Ino was speechless for the first time in her life other than when Sai kissed her. "Ino are you ok?" Sai asked worried because she hasn't said anything in 5 seconds. It seemed like the longest 5 seconds in her life. She finally found her voice and said. "sure you can stay with me I would love that I get lonely staying home alone every day and night I would love to share a bed with someone… of course when I say I'm alone I mean in my bed… I miss cuddling with people… I really love you and I don't want to lose you." Ino said explaining to Sai. "I would love to stay with you… but what about your parents? I don't want to disobey your dad… what if he says we can't stay together if he finds out we are together? Then I wouldn't know what to do…?" Sai said worried about losing Ino. "You're not going to lose me because I won't let my dad find out till we have to tell them…. I really love you and I think the children will love you when they get back from their dad's house. I know from the first time I saw you which was yesterday I instantly fell in love you… you're the first person I felt this way with ANYONE." Ino said. Sai then suddenly kissed her and it lasted for 2 minutes, then he finally pulled away from Ino regrettably. Ino let out a small moan but let him pull away before she did she kissed him for another minute then she pulled away him. "Do you want something to eat?" Ino asked him getting hungry. "Sure I will cook us something if you want or I you can if you like." Sai said explaining to Ino. "Sure I will cook us something up for us… do you like egg and bacon?" Ino asked Sai. "Yes I do." Sai said really happy "ok I make really good eggs and bacon… I like my bacon crispy though so it will be crispy if you don't mind." Ino said "No I don't mind I actually love my bacon crispy. It's how you like your food." Sai said kissing Ino on the lips. Ino smiled and then started making breakfast she felt hands wrapped around her waist as she was cooking the eggs, she turned around and kissed Sai back. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Ino continued cooking her and Sai's food when it was finished and they ate. Once they finished eating Ino got up and did the dishes then felt hands around her waist again and kissed her on the neck and then helped her with dishes. "Ino I will be back soon I need to do something see you shortly." Sai said after wiping a dish. "Ok… around what time will you be back? So I have an idea." Ino said. "I don't know yet but I will be back soon I have to get something for someone." Sai said explaining to Ino. "Ok" Ino said sounding sad. "I will be back I promise you that. But right now I must go I will see you soon." Sai said kissing Ino on the lips. He then turned and left the house to go get an engagement ring for Ino even though they have been together for a night. Sai really loved her and didn't want to risk losing her to someone like Sasuke again. When he returned Ino was sleeping on the couch Sai woke her up. "Ino I have an important question for you." Sai said. Once Ino stood up Sai got on his knee and grabbed Ino's hand. "Ino I know we haven't been with each other that long but I really love you but will you… Marry me?" Sai said in hopeful eyes. Ino was once again speechless again but she started crying and shook her head yes. "Really you will?" Sai said sounding happy. Ino was so happy she hugged him more than once. "I love you Sai forever and always." Ino said. Sai put the ring on Ino's finger and hugged her. "I love you forever and always Ino and I always will no matter what happens we will work it out." Sai said making a promise to Ino. "I have to tell my parents…. They are going to be so proud… I hope.." Ino said grabbing for the phone to call her parents but the phone rang just as she picked it up it was her dad calling she answered the phone. "Hello?" Ino said.

"Hello Ino come to the house it's an emergency." Her dad said. "What's wrong? Is it mom?" Ino said getting worried. "Just come to the house and make it fast and you might want to bring Sai with you…" Her dad said then he hung up the phone. "Sai we have to go to my parents' house it's an emergency my dad said… I don't know what's wrong but I think it's my mom, she hasn't been feeling well lately and im hoping its not what I think it is…." Ino said forgetting to breath. "Ok Ino breath we will go see what your dad wants I am right here for you… I always will be and you know it…" Sai said reassuring Ino by kissing her on the lips. "Thank you Sai I really don't know what I would do without you or my kids I guess I would be lost without you guys…" Ino said walking out the door and suddenly remembering how to breathe. Before Ino could get anywhere fast Sai came up to her and kissed her in the street and it started raining. It made Ino happy that she kissed someone in the rain. When Sai finally pulled away Ino let out a small whimper but they continued on their way to Ino's parent's house. When they arrived Ino's dad was outside for them to get there, he noticed the ring on Ino's finger but didn't say anything about it. He pushed them inside and started talking directly to Ino. "Your mother wants to see you, you know she hasn't been feeling well and she wants to see you she is up in my and her room waiting for you. You should go up and see her." Ino's dad said sounding really worried about his wife. Ino head up to her mom's room where she used to go when she was little, when she had a bad dream or something or she just wanted, to see her mom and talk to her. "My little Flower as you know I have been really sick lately…. And I know it's my time… I know it's nothing you want to hear from me but….." Ino's mom said knowing what is about to happen. "Mom no don't say that… you're not going to leave me right now… we came here to tell you I'm getting married to Sai that and dad said it was an emergency… I love you mom…." Before Ino could finish what she had to say her mom died… Ino was really upset. She sat with her mom for a good two hours. She asked Sai to leave the room so that she could be with her mom, she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her mother… she was closer to her mother than her Cousin Chihiro and Deidara. Ino's dad came in and found Ino lying next to her mother sleeping like she did when she was 6 years old. Her dad just figured her mother was sleeping and when, he went out of the room he found Sai in the hall sitting. "What's going on? Why aren't you in there with Ino and her mom?" Ino's dad asked. "Because im sorry to say this sir… your wife was in the middle of talking to Ino… and she died… im sorry to tell you this sir, Ino wanted time alone with her before she came down to tell you I guess…" Sai said noticing her dad started crying. "I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it would happen before you and my daughter got married… I can see the ring on her finger… she really loves you… I wanted her mother to be around for Ino to get married…


End file.
